Romanoff's Sister
by JennyElephant
Summary: What would happen if Natasha had a sister, and they happened to meet years later? Read this story to find out!


Natalia and Anathasia were in the Red room together. They were sisters and were vey close. When Natalia left , her sister was presumed dead. Natalia changed her name and joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Right now she is staying at Avenger tower after the Chitauri invasion. Meanwhile Anastasia fled Russia years later and changed her name to Anabella (Bella). Bella lives on the streets most of the time. She is better known as the Assassin ( Red Squirrel). She doesn't work for anyone and she only kills child abusers. She went to New York to try to find her sister, and to continue her job as an Assassin. Right now she is planning an assassination on Jack Bentley, child murderer. Words in bold are Russian.

* * *

_With Natasha_

Clint, Tony, and I were called into a meeting, something about an assassin.

We were looking at a hologram of a woman in a red suit and black hood who some how reminded me of my dead sister.

"This is the Assassin known as the Red Squirrel, she needs to be taken out. She has taken out many men but there is a pattern. She only takes out child abuser's, we think her next target will be Jack Bentley, a man in his late 50's in house arrest. Your mission is to save the target and take out the assassin, by any means necessary" Nick Fury finished.

"Eyepatch, how come the girl needs to be taken out? She surely can't be much of a threat if her code name is Red Squirrel" Tony says beside me.

Fury rolls his eyes, " Her code name is Red Squirrel because she is insanely fast and can kill in the blink of an eye."

Clint's, Stark's, and my eye's all widen in surprise.

"Surely she can't be that fast sir, you must be mistaken?" Clint questions.

"No."

The room stays silent for a few seconds before Fury says, "Suit up in 30, and be prepared to leave."

As soon as Fury leaves, Tony speaks, "How come Eyepatch wants me on this mission?"

"As backup I presume, if she really is that dangerous" I say.

"Well let's suit up."

_40 minutes later, With Anabella_

* * *

I just entered Jack's house after picking the lock when I saw an arrow appointed at me from the corner of my eye. I slowly backed up out the house when I came face to face with the infamous 'Hawkeye'. I quickly lunged toward him and initiated the fight. I punched a blow to his face before he swung me off his body. This gave me the advantage as I kicked his legs and he slammed to the floor. We both got up and continued fighting.

The fight lasted minutes before I finally had him in a headlock. I thought about snapping his neck before quickly dismissing the idea. I didn't want to kill a friend of my sister's.

We were in this position for what seemed like forever where all you could hear was labored breath before a look of confusion passed Clint's face before he spoke up, "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"I have no need to. Where is Natasha Romanoff?" I asked using her new name as to not reveal who I am. My russian twinge would have given me off, if I hadn't perfected my American accent.

"What makes me think I'm going to tell you?"

"Well you see I kinda have the upper hand here if you couldn't tell" I said, amusement slipping into my tone.

He laughed strained as he said, "You remind me of someone I know."

Natalia, then I thought. "Can you tell me where Natasha is or do you want me finding out by myself?"

A voice sounded from his comms, "I'll talk to her, Clint."

"Are you sure Nat?" He asked, letting it slip to me who was on the receiving end.

"Yes."

A woman I barely recognized stepped from around the corner with fiery red hair and a S.H.I.E.L.D. suit on. She stepped towards me with a gun in her hand and said, "Let him go, and we'll talk."

I nodded my head and let him go. He quickly got up and sided with Lia( My nickname for Natalia).

"What do you want to talk about?" She asks.

I took off my hood as she gasps in shock. It stays eerily quiet before I speak,** "Why did you leave me Lia?"**

**"You were dead when I left, how are you alive?"**

**"That doesn't matter, why did you join S.H.I.E.L.D.?"**

**"I wanted to save lives, why are you ruining yours?"**

**"I changed when you left _sister_, I'm not the same."**

Clint gasps, recognizing _sister_ in Russian. He decides to back up, realizing this is personal.

"**Why did you take vengeance on all these people?" **Lia asks, her voice cracking the tiniest bit.

**"I was taking revenge for you Lia, so what happened to us won't happen again. Why don't you understand? You are doing the same as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent aren't you?"**I ask, venom laced in my tone.

"**We don't take lives Ana. What has happened to you?"**

**"Life happened Lia. I've learned a lot the past few years living on the streets after I fled from Russia. I do what I think is right."**

**"You know you have to pay for your crimes, sister."**

I thought this was going to happen when I found her, but I was still holding onto hope that she would understand. I let a quick tear run down my face in a quick moment of weakness before tensing up.

"Fine, just get it over with. I really thought you would be the one to understand me Lia."

"I'm not going to kill you Ana, but you have a choice. You can either join me in S.H.I.E.L.D. or get put in jail."

I quickly answer, with no hesitation, "Jail."

"What do you have against S.H.I.E.L.D? It isn't as bad as it seems Ana."

"You want to know what I have against S.H.I.E.L.D.?! S.H.I.E.L.D. took away the only person in the world after you. And it didn't matter if it was a misfire, because S.H.I.E.L.D. ruined my life!"

The ally is quiet after my outburst before Lia speaks again, "Okay, are you sure?"

I nod my head before running up and hugging Lia, "It was nice to see you again Lia."

She returns the hug and says, "You too Ana."

As we back up, she waves over to us and Clint comes out from the shadows.

"Soo..are you going to join?"

I shake my head as he sadly smiles, "It was nice knowing that there is another person like Nat out there." My eyebrow's shoot up in surprise that he has a nickname for her as I turn to her. I enter the Quinjet as I'm asked my final decision once again. I actually decide to think about it and come to a final decision

"My choice is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...S.H.I.E.L.D."

* * *

That's it! Comment if you think I should continue, or leave it as it is.


End file.
